Interspecies: Mass effect
by HotMezoti
Summary: Femshep and Garrus in ME2. Shepard notices Garrus' feelings for her. Lemony content. All characters owned by Bioware. Completed story.


"Is this vid okay?" Shepard turned back to look at Garrus.

"Sure." He said.

He was sitting on her bed in her quarters on the SR2. She had invited him up, as she often did, to de-stress after a tough mission, to talk and eat or watch a vid. She reached for some water and sat back on her bed, leaning against the headboard. She looked over at her best friend and smiled. He was taking off his boots, then leaning back as well.

"Thanks for bringing me up some snacks, Shepard. I don't want to get crumbs in your bed, though."

She laughed, "Don't worry about it. I'll shake it out after you leave."

They watched the vid for a while, then Shepard got up to use the bathroom. As she washed her hands, she studied her reflection. Her eyes belied what she was thinking. Garrus had always been close to her, meant the world to her, and she knew he felt pretty much the same, but lately there seemed to be a subtle shift. He stood closer to her, touched her casually in conversation more, seemed to seek her out more. She cocked her head, still looking in her own eyes as if for the answer. Did he want something more?

"Hey, Jane, did you fall in there? You're going to miss the rest of the vid." He called out.

She smiled and shook her head. She walked out of the bathroom, "Just trying to get gussied up for you, Garrus."

"You're beautiful enough." He said.

She raised an eyebrow, _this was new_.

She walked back and crawled up on the bed, sitting cross-legged. She absent mindedly picked up the bowl she had her snacks in and started eating. She felt the bed move as Garrus crawled up behind her. She felt his nearness, his heat. Suddenly he was right behind her, leaning slightly against her. She stopped mid-chew, frozen.

"This is my favorite part of the movie." He said.

She looked up at the vid, as behind her she felt him lean over her shoulder and breathe in her scent. Tingles went up her spine, and she took a rapid breath of air and held it. He reached over and brushed her long, curly hair off her shoulder and she shuddered involuntarily.

Suddenly her omni-tool lit up, " _Commander, we will arrive at Illium in five hours."_

She held it up, "Thank you EDI."

She turned to look back at Garrus who was sitting back now. She opened her mouth to speak.

 _"Commander, Operative Lawson requests your presence."_

"It can wait EDI. I'm busy right now." She looked at Garrus, frustrated.

 _"I'm afraid it cannot. She requests your presence immediately."_

"Fine, tell her I'll be down in a minute." She turned off her omni-tool and looked back at Garrus who was already putting his boots back on.

"You don't have to go, I'm sure it won't take very long." She was disappointed.

"It's late and I know you have a lot of preparations to do for the next mission." He finished putting his boots on and stood up. "Thanks for the movie night, Jane. I'll see you tomorrow." He brushed the crumbs off her sheet and walked over the door, Shepard walking behind him.

He turned at the door and chuckled at her expression. She was actually pouting. He loved the personal side she saved for just him. He reached over and patted her arm, "That's the price of being the Commander."

She sighed, "I know. Promise me after the mission tomorrow, you'll have some time for shore leave."

He brightened, "I promise, after my-"

"I know, calibrations."

He smiled at her. He reached down for her hand and pulled it up to his lips for a brief kiss, then left. She stood looking at the closed door, stunned. He had just kissed her hand. Garrus had kissed her hand. She held it, thinking, _Had that actually just happened?_ He was definitely taking things to the next level. Just what that next level was, she didn't know. She took a breath and switched gears, changing into her casuals to go down to talk to Miranda.

The next day after the mission, she was showering in her quarters. She'd ordered shore leave for 24 hours for the crew, to re-charge and re-supply the ship. She was curious to see Garrus. He hadn't gone on her mission to get Thane to join the crew, he'd had work to do on the ship cannons. She finished getting ready, wearing her military casuals and went down to meet him in the mess.

Most of the crew had left already, Garrus was sitting at one of the tables, sipping on a drink. He stood up as she entered.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup." She turned and he followed her to the elevator. As they entered, he put a protective hand on her back. They entered the elevator, and she looked up at him, still surprised at his change in countenance towards her. He stared at the doors until they opened, then let her lead the way off the ship.

As they walked around Illium, she told him about the mission to get Thane.

"Nassana Dantius, huh? Never thought we'd run into her again."

"I know, it was strange. She really was an evil bitch." Shepard mused.

"Sounds like she got what was coming to her."

"Yea, watching him kill her was surreal. Like a poetic death. I'm sure her sisters would approve." She gave him a sideways smile.

He took her hand, "Enough work talk. Let's find some place to eat."

She held onto his hand as he guided her down the street. She focused on the feel of his leathery skin, his fingers entwined in hers. She knew he hadn't ever been in a relationship with a human before. Was he really considering it?

"What do you think?" he asked.

"Huh, what?" she'd been lost in her own thoughts.

He pointed up at a restaurant. "I researched it, it has both dextro and amino foods."

She smiled, "Looks great."

They sat and ate, Shepard charmed by his attentiveness to her. It was an addition to their already close friendship. Before she knew it, it was late and she needed to get back to the ship. She looked across the table at Garrus. She wanted to ask him what was going on, but couldn't figure out how to without being awkward.

"You're lost in thought, Jane." He leaned back in his chair and looked at her, smiling.

She felt flustered. "I, uh, I have to get back to the ship."

He frowned, "Already?"

"Garrus, it's almost midnight."

"I suppose time flies when I'm with you."

"Really? Is that a line you use with your Turian girlfriends?" she looked up at him slyly.

He chuckled, "I haven't had a girlfriend in years."

"Then I suppose you're a little rusty."

"I am trying to rectify that." He leaned forward on the table, "Let's go back to the Normandy. I know you've got a lot of work left to do."

He stood up and reached down for her hand. She stood up and took it, "You don't have to go back, this is your shore leave." She said.

"I know, there's nothing here on Illium I want to stay for. Come on."

They walked back to the Normandy, still hand in hand. She liked thinking he might be looking for a relationship with her. It wasn't something she'd thought about before, interspecies relations, but this was different, this was Garrus. When they got back on the ship, she went to the cockpit for a sit-rep from Joker. He was already off duty and gone to the sleeping quarters. She turned and went up to Miranda's quarters. As expected, she was still up, working. Miranda updated her on the supplies she'd ordered for the ship.

"Looks like by tomorrow morning, we'll be set for the next mission, Commander."

"Good work." She turned to leave, then turned back, "Don't forget, Miranda, you're on shore leave too. Spend some time off the ship."

"It's more relaxing for me to be here, Shepard. I'm not one for the party scene." She cleared her throat, "and I don't have friends on board to go out with."

Shepard leaned on the doorway, "What about Jacob?"

Miranda stiffened, "No, we're not close like that."

Shepard knew they had worked together on the Lazarus station, but didn't know there was any history between them. She was sorry she'd brought it up.

"Well, thanks for coordinating all the orders."

Miranda typed away on her computer, "No problem, and – thanks for being concerned about me." Her face softened for a moment, then became impassive again and she went back to her screen and typing.

Shepard left and walked through the mess hall. She considered checking in on her newest crew member, but instead went to Kasumi's quarters.

"Hey Shep, I was just thinking about you. How was your shore leave?"

She sat down on Kasumi's couch, "Oh, great, really great."

"Oh, that so? You went out with Garrus, right?"

She smiled, "Yes."

Kasumi raised her eyebrows and sat up on the couch, "What's going on with you two?"

"What?" Shepard protested.

"I can see it in the look on your face." Kasumi looked at her expectantly.

"He's, he's acting differently with me. He's flirting with me."

"Really? Flirting with you? Like what?"

Shepard told her about the movie night, how Garrus had been more physical with her,

"And today he held my hand practically the whole time we were on Illium."

"Wow. Sounds like he is really making the move on you. Who knows what would have happened if EDI hadn't interrupted you last night." Kasumi said.

"God, you have no idea how much I've wondered about that." They laughed.

Kasumi cocked her head, "You're really gone on him, aren't you?"

Shepard looked down, picking at a string on her pants, "I don't think I even knew how much."

Kasumi sat forward, "So, what are you doing about it?"

"Doing about it?"

"Yea. If you like him back, show him how you feel."

Shepard held her hands up in frustration, "I don't know how. I mean, he's Turian, I don't know how they flirt."

Kasumi got up, "So find out." She pulled a computer out of her drawer and brought it over to the couch. She punched in some buttons, "See, Turian flirting practices."

"I don't want the Illusive man to know what I do with my spare time, Kasumi."

"Please, I've re-routed it through Joker's server. You have no idea the kinky shit he looks up. The Illusive man won't even bat an eye."

"Okay, okay, I get it. So, what does it say?" she got closer to the screen.

They spent the next hour looking up information. Some of it would make an Asari consort blush. Sifting through the extranet, there was enough useful information to get Shepard thinking.

"Geez, I never thought I'd be doing this." Shepard sat back on the couch and leaned her head back, looking at the ceiling.

"You aren't the first human to have a Turian boyfriend. It can work, Shep. I think you two are cute together. You already know he likes you. He even kissed your hand. You know, since that's not how Turians kiss, he must have looked up human flirting practices to see how to woo you."

"How to 'woo' me?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yea, you're right. He must have done some research. I know he's never been with a human before. I wonder what changed? I mean, we've been friends for years. Best friends."

"He probably realized what he lost when you died. Maybe he had feelings for you before, but didn't act on them. This is his second chance."

Shepard nodded her head. "I didn't think of it that way. I suppose it's a second chance for me, too."

"Now it's your turn to show him you return his feelings."

Shepard grinned, "He's not going to know what hit him."

"Right, Shep. Go after what you want."

Shepard slept in the next morning, after a night of dreams of Garrus running his hands all over her naked body. She woke up, looking at the stars through the window over her bed. "Oh, damn. All those instructional vids must have given me ideas." She laughed.

She took Garrus with her on the mission to get Samara on the crew. She relished spending time with him in battle. With her conviction to flirt back with him, it gave her a sense of excitement she hadn't felt before, and she focused that into her fighting. Back on the shuttle, Samara meditated while Shepard rested her head back on the shuttle wall.

"You went at it pretty hard, Jane."

She smiled at him through the open face plate of her helmet, "Yeah, that's what it's all about, right?"

"You look exhausted."

"Sweet-talk me some more, Archangel."

He laughed, "I just meant to take care of yourself. I worry about you."

She looked over at him, "I do have some sore muscles, maybe you could help me work out some tension later."

He leaned back, surprised, "Um, sure."

The shuttle lurched as they neared the Normandy. On board, they waited for the shuttle doors to open. Shepard took off her helmet and pulled her hair out of its bun, letting the long curls wash down on her back. She held the helmet in her hand and waited as Samara stood in front of her at the door.

"I appreciate the opportunity to work on your team, Shepard."

"The honor is ours, Samara." She nodded. The doors opened and Samara walked out. They followed her to the elevator, Shepard discussing where her quarters would be, the general layout of the ship. As the doors opened and Samara walked out, Garrus lingered in the elevator.

Shepard looked over at him, "I'm going to take a long, hot shower." She stretched her neck back and forth.

He reached behind her and took a tangled strand of her hair in his talons, attempting to pull it free from her armor.

She looked up at him, "I was thinking of having a movie night in my cabin, invite some of the crew up to watch vids, have a few drinks. Interested?"

He kept working on the caught piece of hair, saying, "Yea, ping me what time to come up." He finally worked it free and leant back to catch her gaze. He looked down at her, puzzled, she had a different expression he hadn't seen before.

"You like my hair, Garrus?" she put her hand on her hip.

"It's very soft, very… interesting."

"Hm. Well, maybe later I'll let you run your talons through it." She leaned forward, "If you'll let me return the favor," and she reached her hand up and into the fringe on the back of his head, lightly squeezing. Garrus let out a low growl. She felt her heart beat in her chest.

"Commander?"

Shepard let go and turned to see Zaheed standing in the doorway of the elevator.

"I was just going down to my quarters." He pointed in the elevator.

"Sure. Oh – I'm having a drinks and vid night in my quarters tonight, care to come?" Shepard asked.

"Thanks for the invite, but I have plans for tonight." Zaheed replied.

"Maybe next time then." She pulled away from Garrus, and only then realized he had wrapped his hand around her waist. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, this is my floor. I'll see you later, Jane." He let go and got off the elevator.

She watched him walk away then turned her attention back to Zaheed. "Let me go up to my quarters, then the elevator can come back down for you."

"Sure thing, Shepard." He crossed his arms.

As the door closed, she leaned against the cold wall of the elevator and closed her eyes. That moment had been exhilarating. "Goddamn, I should have done that sooner."

Later that night, some of the crew had assembled in her quarters – Kasumi, Joker, Thane, Tali, even Miranda had shown up. Shepard had a Blasto vid on, snacks and drinks. She wondered where Garrus was, the whole idea for the night had been to spend time with him and sort out his interest in her. Her door pinged and she sprang up. She opened it, leaning in the doorway.

Garrus stared at her with a small gasp. She had her hair out, curling down to her waist. He'd seen that before, but she was dressed in loose pants and a tank top. She had some – what was it called? Makeup on. It accentuated her features. He wasn't used to seeing her look so feminine.

Her red lips curled into a smile, "Well, are you going to stand there and stare, or are you going to come in?" She turned and walked down the steps to the living area.

Garrus snapped out of his thoughts and followed her. She gestured to her chair, "Have a seat."

"I don't want to take your chair from you, Jane."

She turned back to look at him, "No, you sit." She took a bowl of snacks off the table, "Here," she handed them to him, "these are dextro snacks."

He took it and popped one into his mouth, "Hey, Tali – did you want some?"

"Oh, thanks, Garrus. I've already indulged myself enough." She looked a little tipsy, drinking from a straw.

He laughed, it was good to see her enjoying herself. He was startled by Shepard sitting on the floor in front of him. She wiggled herself between his legs, hanging her arm on his knee and leaning against the chair. She leaned her head back to see him, "Is this okay?"

"Yea." He was caught off guard by her being so forward in front of the rest of the crew. He looked up around the room. Everyone was talking, eating, drinking. If anyone noticed, they didn't seem to care.

Shepard drank and relaxed against the chair. She leaned her head on his leg. _This was a good idea,_ she thought. She felt Garrus start to stroke her hair and she closed her eyes. A round of laughter caught her attention. She looked up at Joker.

"So, what did you do then?" Thane asked him.

"I said, 'I'd be happy for a rematch when you stop puking.'" Joker smirked as they laughed. "That was the last time he gave me shit in flight school."

Miranda shook her head, "That would never be allowed on a Cerberus base."

"That's the problem with you guys, you need to loosen up a little." Joker said, handing her a drink. She reluctantly took it.

"I think we may postpone tomorrow's mission Commander, if that's okay with you." Miranda said, taking a big swig.

Shepard laughed, "At this rate, the Collectors would win by hangover default if we don't postpone." She held up her drink, "Consider it done."

They watched the rest of the vid, talking and joking. _These are the times I missed,_ Shepard thought.

The vid over, Tali got up, "I guess I'll head out." She nearly tipped over.

Kasumi got up and held her up, "I'll help you," she laughed. Tali put her arm around her, "Thanks Kasumi, I am soooo glad you are my friend."

Kasumi rolled her eyes, "Yes, Tali, let's get you to bed before you pass out. I'd have to call Grunt to come pick you up and carry you."

"Oh, he's my friend too," Tali said, pointing at Kasumi.

"Thanks for a great night, Shep," Kasumi walked with Tali hanging on her, "and remember what we talked about."

Shepard nodded, "Yup, sure do."

As they walked away, Shepard turned, "Oh Garrus, I didn't realize you don't have a drink."

"That's no big deal,"

"No, I got you your favorite." She stood up and went over to her cabinet.

Thane got up and walked over to Shepard, "I'd better be going too. Thank you for inviting me, Jane."

Shepard turned and looked at him, "You're welcome, and uh, it's not really protocol to call me by my first name."

"My sincere apologies, Shepard, I heard Officer Vakarian call you that and I assumed-"

"It's different with Garrus." She said.

Thane nodded, "So I see."

Shepard pulled the liquor out of the cabinet and looked at Thane, blushing.

He smiled, "Thanks again, I enjoyed getting to know the crew." He nodded to Garrus and walked out of her quarters.

Shepard poured a drink and looked around. Joker was talking to Garrus, Miranda had passed out on her bed. She shook her head, _She really can't hold her liquor._

She walked slowly up to Garrus, stirring the drink with her finger. He watched as she took her finger out and licked the drink off it. As she handed him the drink, he said, "You know I can only have dextro liquor."

She smiled coyly, "I know. It's dextro."

"Really? But you had some-"

"It's a side effect of my Cerberus rebuild. I'm don't have dextro allergies."

He took the glass and sipped it. "You mean you can drink it?"

She got closer, "I can ingest it every way."

Garrus took a large gulp of the drink, staring at Shepard over the top of the glass.

Joker cleared his throat, "Well, it's late, I think I'll go," he got up and patted Garrus on the shoulder. He gave Shepard a quick salute. As he got to the door he said, "Goodnight kids, don't do anything I wouldn't do." With a big grin he left.

Shepard brought her attention back down to Garrus, who had finished his drink and was watching her every move. She reached her arms out, leaning them down on either side of him on the chair, her face inches away from his. "Well, looks like it's just us."

He pointed behind her at Miranda, "And her."

She looked around, "Shit, I forgot she was still here." She frowned, and stood up, "I suppose I'll have to let her stay here tonight." She pulled her hair over her shoulder and caressed her neck. "I seem to be in need of somewhere to sleep tonight. Any suggestions?"

Garrus let out a soft growl. _She knows exactly what she's doing,_ he thought. The sight of her bare neck was intoxicating. "I have a suggestion, but I don't think you'll be getting much sleep."

She smiled, "Sounds perfect. Let's go." She reached down for him and he took her hand, getting up out of the chair. She led him up the stairs and to her door.

He turned back, "You think she'll be okay here tonight?"

She looked at Miranda, lying back on her bed, her legs still hanging over the side, snoring softly. "Yea, she'll be fine. She didn't drink that much."

They left her quarters and got in the elevator. As the doors closed, Garrus wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her into his embrace. Shepard drew in a sharp breath as he buried his head in her neck, licking it lightly.

"Oh my god," she murmured. She felt like a rag doll in his arms, completely enveloped in his warmth. The doors opened and he let go, putting his arm around her shoulders and leading her out. They walked through the mess hall, there was only a couple of crew members sitting at a table. Garrus leaned down to her ear, "I can't wait to be inside you."

She felt a jolt of adrenaline shoot through her. His carnality excited her. She squeezed her arm around his waist closer and they entered the main battery. As the doors closed behind them, Shepard reached her arms up around Garrus' neck and pulled herself in close. He reached his hands behind her and worked his talons through her hair.

"So," he said, "No allergies?"

"None at all." She pulled back and looked up at him. "I have to admit, though, I don't exactly know what to do, I've only done a little research." She bit her lip.

He stroked her hair over her head, "Don't worry. I've done plenty of research for both of us."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. For months now."

"Months!" she was incredulous.

"Yes Jane, because it was always you." He cupped her face in his hands and leant down. His lips were slight, but he was able to kiss her. She felt herself melt under his touch. She was reeling from the sensation and excitement. She opened her lips and lightly ran her tongue over his mouth, and to her surprise he opened his mouth slightly and let her explore. His taste was heady, spicy. He tentatively snaked his tongue in her mouth and tasted her, rubbing inside. The texture was different, but pleasurable.

She reached up and dug her hand in his carapace through his shirt. He groaned and pulled back, "I need you, so much."

She pulled on his shirt, "Then take this off." He complied, and she swiftly pulled her tank top over her head, then taking her bra off. She threw it on the floor and turned around to see Garrus eyeing her like a predator. He grabbed her and lifted her up and on his console, then gently kissed and licked her over her lips, her neck. She tried to remember through her haze what she'd read on the extranet, and wove her fingers through the back of his fringe, pulling on it lightly.

He let out a low growl, "You've done your research." He leaned down and started lightly licking at her nipple, which rewarded him with a loud gasp and moans from Shepard.

"I love to hear you like this," he said, looking up at her.

She ran her hands over his carapace, admiring his leathery, silvery skin. He stood up and pulled her off the console. She leant down and pulled her pants down, kicking them off across the room. She stood completely naked while Garrus took off the rest of his clothes, keeping his eyes focused on her form. He was fascinated by the smoothness of her skin, the hair between her legs. He walked towards her and held onto her shoulder as he lightly rubbed his finger over her pubic hair.

"So soft," he purred.

She threw her head back, surprised by the sensation. She slowly started rocking back and forth as she held onto him.

"Ah, now it's getting wet." He said satisfactorily.

"Unh, Garrus," she moaned.

"Oh, you like that?" he said softly

"I, uh, yes-" she grabbed his neck and pulled him down for a kiss, more fervent this time, her want palpable.

She pulled his hand away and rubbed her body on his, breaking their kiss and moving down to his neck, sucking and lightly nibbling on it.

His growl became louder and he said, "I won't be able to hold back if you keep doing that."

"I know," she said. She snaked her hand down his chest, his abdomen and between his legs. She felt around, confused.

"Um, where is it?" she asked.

"What?" he looked down at her lustily.

She reached down with her hand on the plates of his crotch inquisitively.

"Oh, it only emerges when you are pressed up against it."

"Well, tell me what you need me to do," she said and hitched one of her legs up on his hips, rubbing her crotch on his plate. He held onto her waist as she licked his neck, then started biting him lightly.

"Uh, Jane, I'm trying not to hurt you." He felt his primitive instincts starting to take over. He could feel how soft, smooth her skin was. This would not be like having sex with a Turian female, he had to be careful.

"I trust you, Garrus." She took a harder bite on his shoulder and he squeezed her, now completely overcome with need. He growled loudly and pulled her away, boring his eyes into her soul, "Now!" he said strongly, and she nearly came with the sound of his lust and command. She nodded and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He pulled her down hard on his plates and as he started digging his blunt talons in her thighs she felt the plates shift and the head of his penis start to enter her.

"Spirits, you are dripping all down me," he said roughly.

She held onto his shoulders as he grunted loudly and his hard cock continued to push inside her.

"Oh my god, you feel so good," she moaned. The ribs on his cock sent waves of pleasure as he grew bigger in her.

"Jane," he reached a hand up and pressed her back up against his chest, the other hand holding her down against him. He was inside her, could feel her warm, wet walls pulsating around him. He breathed in her scent, marking it deep in his memory. He never imagined he could feel this way, and to have her so completely, it brought him to the limits of his emotional being.

She started slowly writhing on him, rocking slightly back and forth. Her breathing became louder, more rhythmic. She looked up at him, eyes dark with desire, "You are so amazing, I love you so much."

He felt his climax start from the base of his cock, and at the same time she suddenly threw her head back and yelled, "I'm cumming, I'm cumming-"

He felt her clamp down on him, and he completely let loose, carrying her over to the wall, slamming her up against it and with both hands on the wall beside her shoulders he rammed into her as she gasped and screamed his name. His own release came and she looked at him wide-eyed, "Shit, you're getting huge!" but he didn't stop as she dug her nails into his arms. He instinctively leaned down and bit his sharp teeth in the soft flesh of her shoulder.

"Fuck!" she shouted as he bit down deeper. She felt she would pass out from the pleasure and the pain. She clung to him as her climax slowed and his movements became less frantic. He took a few deep breaths, then brushed her wet, sweaty hair off her face. She opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"That was amazing, Garrus. I've never, ever felt this way." She squeezed her legs around his waist.

"I didn't hurt you did I? I'm sorry," he started coming off his high and realized he had bit her. He tried to look at the wound.

She reached up and wiped her blood off his mouth. "I'm tougher than I look, Garrus. You should know that."

He held onto her and backed off the wall, picking her up under her arms and off him. She grunted in protest as he pulled his penis out. She stood and looked at him appreciatively, seeing his cock for the first time. It was similar to the pictures she'd seen on the extranet, but experiencing it had been indescribable.

She looked at him watching her check him out, "So, it was enjoyable for you?" he asked.

She wrapped her arms around him, "Like nothing I've ever felt before. What about you?"

He held her tightly, "I've dreamt about you for years, I never thought this could happen."

He led her over to his cot and pointed at it, "It's not much, but I think we can make it work."

He lay down and reached up for her, and she lay next to him, their limbs intertwined. She ran her hands over his chest, sighing contentedly.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to have much, much more of you after tonight." He rubbed her arm.

"Well, then I think you should move in with me. I mean, I know you like being close to your work and all, but I do have a much more comfortable bed."

"First thing in the morning." He smiled.

They slept peacefully, for the first time in months. Shepard woke up in the morning when Garrus got up, disturbing her. She sat up and reached out for him, leaning in for a kiss. He shook his head no, then held her head in his hands, touching his forehead to hers. He stayed like that for a few moments, then leaned back and smiled, "That's how Turians kiss."

"I've seen that on the Citadel. I guess that makes me your girlfriend now." She grinned at him.

He pointed at her shoulder, "No, that does."

She looked over at the bite mark, dried blood crusted over on it. She strained to get a good look at it, pulling her shoulder down, "Do you think it will scar?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Jane, yes. I got pretty carried away-"

She interrupted him, "No, I didn't mean it that way. I know about Turian marks. I read about it. I want to keep it there. It shows we're together." She caressed his cheek with her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too, Jane. You have no idea how much." He hugged her. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. The woman he'd loved, then had died and crushed his soul had actually come back to life and returned his feelings.

He pulled back, looking down at her. "Don't ever leave me, Jane."

"I won't Garrus, I promise." She kissed him, wet tears sliding down her face as she let out the emotions she'd kept locked inside.

They held each other for a few minutes, lost in each other's embrace.

 _Commander, the Illusive man requests your presence in the conference room._

Shepard pulled her arm up and accessed the com on her omni-tool, "EDI, let him know I'll be able to meet with him in one hour."

 _Yes Commander._

She looked at Garrus, "Hm, she didn't try to argue with me this time."

Garrus chuckled, "She's probably aware of – the situation."

"I hope Joker wasn't watching us on the vidfeed. The ones in my quarters have been disabled." Shepard shook her head.

"Let him be jealous." Garrus gave her a quick kiss then got up.

Shepard looked around at her clothes strewn all over the main battery. Garrus was picking them up and placing them on the bed beside her.

"Unfortunately I don't have a bathroom here. I use the crew one."

She pulled on her underwear, "Looks like I'm taking the walk of shame back to my quarters. Care to join me? You could bring some of your stuff with us to move in."

"Yea, that's true." Garrus put his clothes on and gathered up his things in a duffel bag.

Shepard was dressed and waiting by the door for him. "Do you need me to carry anything?"

"No, this is pretty much it. I travel light." He walked over to her and patted her hair down, "It's a little crazy." He said.

She laughed and attempted to finger-comb it into some semblance of propriety. "Ready to give them something to talk about?"

He put his bag over his shoulder and put his arm around her waist, "Definitely."


End file.
